total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bear
Coverage The bear's first appearance is in The Big Sleep, when Tyler has a nightmare that Katie and Sadie are being attacked by it. thumb|left|182pxIn The Sucky Outdoors, Owen tells a story where he and his grandpa hunted a giant bear. Heather rolls her eyes at this, assuming that the story is nothing, but only a lie. After Izzy has been gone for a while, a bear enters the campsite. Upon seeing the bear, everyone runs and climbs up a tree. During this moment of fear, Owen reveals his story was just for entertainment purposes, and that he had never really hunted a bear before. Heather dryly states that the bear probably isn't hungry anymore, since it had likely already eaten Izzy, causing her team to look at her in shock. Once the branch Leshawna is on breaks, everyone becomes immediately frightened, and Owen proclaims loudly that she is going to die. However, Leshawna is very surprised when the "bear" asks her if she is okay, and when she clarifies with her fellow campers that the bear just talked to her, it removes its head and reveals itself to be Izzy. Shortly after, another bear, this time a real one, shows up at the Gopher's campsite. Even though Gwen thinks it looks real this time, Owen believes it is Chris in disguise, so he tries to pull off its head. When Owen tugs on its fur the bear roars in anger, leading Owen to realize that it actually is a real bear. Cody pees in his pants once again and everyone climbs back up the tree. The bear stays there all night, even when it begins to rain. Afterwards, the bear goes back into its cave and scares Katie and Sadie away. Its fur falls off of its head shortly after it roars at them. This was the bear's first physical appearance on the show. As seen in Up the Creek, there is a bear that lives on Boney Island. When the Screaming Gophers were being chased by woolly beavers, it put on its glasses to see if what he was seeing was actually happening. Later, the Gophers come running the other way being chased by Stymphalian Canadian Geese. The bear breaks his glasses afterwards and throws them somewhere into the woods. The bear also appears in Paintball Deer Hunter at the end of the episode, where it sees Cody with berries and chips. It mauls Cody (which causes his elimination) and is later seen in the confessional eating chips from an empty bag which has a hole in it. thumb|214px In X-Treme Torture, the bear tries to steal the camp's marshmallows several times throughout the episodes, never succeeding in doing so. The first time, it sneaks into camp when all the campers are asleep, but is scared away by Chris's airplane. During the second part of the challenge, when the moose was on a rampage, it trampled over all of the marshmallows the bear had stolen. Finally, when Heather was flung away from her motorcycle, she landed directly at the bear making him drop all of his marshmallows. The bear then growls at Heather for this. Trivia *The bears share a cave with Sasquatchanakwa, but are never seen together except once when Molotov was with one in No Pain, No Game. **However, there is likely more than one bear on Total Drama Island. *In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, it was revealed that one of the bears had a girlfriend. *The bear is one of the four animals to use a confessional, with the others being the loon, Sasquatchanakwa, and Fang. *Owen and a bear have been seen together multiple times. In challenges, they are often associated with each other. *The bear has been made into a Nood, and is the only animal in the series to be made into one. *The bear is one of the four characters to appear with a chainsaw. The others are the Psycho Killer, Duncan, and Chef Hatchet. *The bear is seen with glasses in Up the Creek. This makes the bear the only animal to have ever worn glasses. *The bear is one of the few animals to be injured more than once by DJ. *There are two named bears on the show. **Coincidentally, both are mentioned as being Russian. Gallery Oso.png ''' Total Drama Island''' PartOfTylersDreamWonderTwins.PNG|bear in The Big Spleed. K&S.png|Tyler's hallucination about the bear mauling Katie and Sadie in The Big Sleep. Bear123.png|Izzy ends her prank by revealing to her team that she was disguised as a bear. Creek8.png Outdoors25.png|A bear roars at Katie and Sadie in The Sucky Outdoors. Deer22.png Xtreme18.png Owen and the bear stun.png OwenBear.jpg 640px-Relocated Bear.png Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Animals